


I'm Sorry

by Ninalb



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Apologies, But only because he cares, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kai's angry, Takes place during the Tournament of Elements, Zane's traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb
Summary: A more teary oneshot with the ninja team as they are reunited with Zane after he's been rebuilt from the Overlord.





	I'm Sorry

He can only repeat the words ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again as tears start running down his face. His teammates are gathered around him, pulling him into a a tight hug. 

“I can’t believe you’re back,” Jay’s voice is muffled as he has his face smashed into Zane’s chest.

“Do you know how devastated we were?” Kai is asked, resting his cheek on Zane’s shoulder while tears as streaming down his face.

“We thought we lost you,” Cole is whispering, chest flat against his back.

Zane is so happy to see them and he’s so sorry he’s hurt them. But he had to make that sacrifice when they were fighting the Overlord. He couldn’t have stood by knowing that his whole family was in danger. He had to make a decision. He choose the one that had the most favorable outcome. But as everyone is hugging him, he allows himself to drop the mask. He was terrified. To think that you are going to die, to feel like you are about to explode as you clutch the golden armor of the Overlord, to allow the very element that you wield to be part of what takes your life, that’s something that’s going to haunt his dreams for nights to come. He’s grasping the front of Kai’s red gi and sobbing into it. He’s starting to shake and all the other elemental masters are watching but he can’t care right now. 

“I can’t believe you did that! What was even going through you mind?! Did you even think you were going to die without even telling us goodbye?! Without me telling that I love you!?” Of course, Kai’s angry, but he’s angry because he was scared. He’s angry because he almost lost Zane and wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it. 

“I”m so sorry,” Zane sniffs, feeling more like a broken record than a nindroid.

“We love you,” Cole squeezing him, maybe a little too tight but Zane doesn’t care, “I hope you know that. No one can replace you. We were so lost without you.”

Slowly, his grip on everyone loosens, and they let each other go. Zane wipes the stray tears away, hiccuping slightly. They all look at each other before they start laughing. There’s nothing really funny that they’re laughing at, but merely because they’re so happy that they’re back together. He’s finally okay. First he was blown into bits of code, then he was trapped in Chen’s dungeon, but now he’s okay. He’s back where he belongs, sandwiched between his brothers, fighting enemies that are trying to take over Ninjago.


End file.
